Konoha's Sexiest GayCouple Contest
by Randomeh
Summary: Best GayCouple Contest, anyone? What if Konoha holds one? And what if the prize money is ryou? Unsure with the pairings... suggestions gladly accepted!


Hello people! Thank you for even bothering to click the link to this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That happy honor belongs to Kishimoto Masashi! And if I did, there would be a lot of lemon and yaoi! (so many people these days put side-comments like these… oh well, I'll avoid being out of place and join you all)

Hope you enjoy! This is my first Naruto fanfiction that I got to complete at least one chapter. The others are just too crappy… xx;

----

**Title: Sexiest Gay-Couple?**

**By: Randomeh**

**----**

**Chapter 1: The Puppy-Face Does The Trick!**

**----**

BEST GAY-COUPLE CONTEST

Prize money: 1,000,000 ryou

Will be held on: July 7

Time: 12:00 mid 'till 3:00 am

Registration starts at: 10:55 pm

REQUIREMENTS:

-you must be male

-your partner must be male

-mad hormones

-your sexy booties

Optional:

-'special' equipment

_We don't care if you're a preschooler or what as long as you bring your sexy asses up on stage._

--

Sasuke winced in disgust, face submerged in horizontal lines.

"What kind of low life would hold such a sick contest?"

"Probably someone who's blonde and has gigantic breasts." Naruto muttered, with a hint of sarcasm.

A sneeze was heard in the Hokage's Office right after the statement finished.

"That's a lot of ryou." Sakura stated, her eyes like saucers and orbs glued to the text that said '1,000,000 ryou'.

"That's the sad part." The blonde fox said in tears.

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"_No matter how much they may offer, I'm not accepting."_ The Uchiha thought. _"Better to preserve your dignity than live filthy rich while shacking up with someone the same sex."_

'Hmph', was all the ever came out of Sasuke after that thought. He then turned and continued to the direction that they were in a while ago. The two followed.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan!"

"Nani, Naruto?"

"Why don't you dress up as a guy and—"

POW.

Hell brought down to your head by an infuriated pink-haired girl with her fist.

"Naruto…" The burning cherry blossom said in a soul-reaping tone.

"Ahe… Aheheh… Gomen, Sakura-chan! I was just kidding! Ahehe…"

"You better be…"

The walking continued for another minute. Naruto broke the silence.

"But I really wish I could get that prize money. It's not everyday you see a contest with a lot of cash hanging on the line. But… oh well…" Naruto pouted, a disappointed puppy-dog face displaying. Although it was unrehearsed, anyone who caught the image of that poor sad-looking Naruto was to be mesmerized by its puppy-dog charm and pouting-perfection. It just so happens that the raven-haired dude glanced at him and never looked away ever since. Sasuke was now having second thoughts on that contest.

_---imagining---imagining---dreaming---dreaming---dirty dreams---lalalala---_

"_WTF?"_ Sasuke's inner self screamed, as if he even had one. _"What's happening with you, Sasuke? Are you going gay for some blonde prankster? Ahh… No! No! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Must cease bad thoughts!"_

"Um, Sasuke? Are you okay?"

He didn't realize it but yes, he was turning red.

"_My cheeks feel warm… wait… am I blushing!"_

Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke almost stammered, had he been not the prodigy he was known to be.

"You're turning red…" Naruto uttered, his statement fading in the end.

Sakura on the other hand was almost in heaven. _"Sasuke-kun must have finally noticed my beauty! Maybe he was thinking about me… Hah! Take that Ino-pig! Hmm… maybe I should apply the fever technique… Chance!"_

Sakura went to Sasuke. Real close. Then she inserted her palm beneath Sasuke's forehead-protector.

Now that was something she didn't usually do. And normally, 0.5 seconds before she even put her hand on his forehead, Sasuke would have slapped it off already. Damn, this day was getting far from normal.

"Do you have a fever, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a creepily playful voice.

THUNK.

A large piece of wood suddenly fell from the heavens and landed right on Sasuke's head. Literally.

The Uchiha was knocked-out.

What the hell is happening today?

Oh look up there. It's Sakura's cousin, standing on the branch of a tree.

"Yo, Sakura-chan! You promised to have a date with me today!" The boy stated, his resembling emerald eyes emphasizing.

"Why you brat!"

Then they chased the hell outta each other.

Now that Sakura's out of the picture.

Yaoi fans, rejoice.

"Oi! Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto violently shook the unconscious boy's body.

"Huh… what the…" He gradually regained consciousness. The first image he saw were those impossibly blue eyes, beautifully tanned skin and gorgeous blonde hair.

Sasuke, as if he stayed submerged underwater for so long, made a desperate gesture…

The Uchiha shifted to reach Naruto's lips. Though it was his first, he seemed experienced and even good with it. He was a born natural. Maybe it runs in the family.

Sasuke's tongue lingered in Naruto's mouth, trying to persuade the blonde's tongue to enter his mouth and explore on its own. But Naruto pushed him away, breaking the connection of their lips, leaving a line of saliva hanging for a few seconds.

Their blood rushed faster than it should be.

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"You imbecile! What did you do that for!" Sasuke's inner self punched him.

Naruto looked like he was about to cry. That just made things worse.

"Resist it, Sasuke! Oh, fuck these hormones… dammit…"

Naruto looked ready to burst any second now.

"No, Sasuke. You must stop this madness! Look what you've done to Naruto-kun… Sasuke, you jerk!" He thought to himself.

Just when the Uchiha thought it was the end of the world, Naruto changed instantly into a garden-producing grin.

Sasuke was obviously confused. Anyone could have been.

Then Naruto stood up, head up high and cheering in a sing-song voice, "Sasuke's gonna help me get the money! The money! Hooray!"

Sasuke just gaped at the dancing figure before him.

Oh Naruto, such innocence.

Oh well, for all we care, Naruto's obsessed with money, Sasuke is gay and Sakura is… well… not here.

Yay.

----

**END OF CHAPPIE… TO BE CONTINUED…**

----

I know. It's short.

Well, did you guys enjoy? I'll just cross my fingers…

If you see any errors, please point them out to me. Gladly appreciated!


End file.
